


Идеально (Perfect)

by lirush, SSM_Sterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Winchester Says "I'm Not Gay", First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Боже мой, ты оскорбил меня! Что же мне делать? Ты травмировал мои разум и душу на года!— Заткнись, Кас, — пробормотал Дин, закатывая глаза и пихая Каса в плечо, отчего тот чуть не упал.Кастиэль лишь посмеялся и поправил рюкзак.





	Идеально (Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422447) by samwincstr. 



> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://samwincstr.tumblr.com/post/140813611632/perfect

ㅤㅤ— Боже мой, ты оскорбил меня! Что же мне делать? Ты травмировал мои разум и душу на года!

ㅤㅤ— Заткнись, Кас, — пробормотал Дин, закатывая глаза и пихая Каса в плечо, отчего тот чуть не упал.

ㅤㅤКастиэль лишь посмеялся и поправил рюкзак.

ㅤㅤ— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь.

ㅤㅤНа это Кас лишь провел рукой сквозь темные волосы.

ㅤㅤ— А ты знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты ведешь себя так, будто сказанное тобой случайное «пидор» заденет мои чувства. Я гей, Дин, и не скрываюсь.

ㅤㅤ— Я знаю, что ты гей, Кас, но мне не стоило произносить этого слова… — забормотал Дин, не поднимая взгляда с асфальта. — Просто мне стыдно из-за всей этой ситуации с моим отцом, ты же знаешь, как он относится…

ㅤㅤКас вышел вперёд и положил ладонь на его грудь, успокаивая. Встретившись взглядами с другом, Кастиэль будто снова влюбился в него.

ㅤㅤ— Я же сказал, все в порядке, — повторил он, надеясь, что сейчас сможет достучаться до Винчестера. — Понял?

ㅤㅤДин кивнул, и Кас не нашел в себе силы убрать руку с теплой груди лучшего друга. Он ощущал, как бьётся его сердце, и как оно ускорилось, когда он засмотрелся на его губы.

ㅤㅤ— Кас?

ㅤㅤ— Хм? — Он встряхнул головой и опустил руку, прочищая горло и слегка ударяя Дина по груди, чтобы скрыть неловкий момент. — Не против, если мы зайдем за мороженым и фаст-фудом перед тем, как добраться до моего дома?

ㅤㅤДин улыбнулся, и Кас отвел взгляд прежде, чем уставиться на него снова.

ㅤㅤ— Да, вперед… — ответил он, уводя тему в сторону фаст-фуда и того, как давно он его не ел. Хотя на самом деле прошло не так много времени. Ведь это Кас вставал пораньше и готовил для Дина печенье с шоколадом, чтобы принести его в школу на ланч в пятницу и увидеть яркую улыбку, когда Дин набивал щеки его печеньем, словно хомячок.

ㅤㅤКас был влюблен в Дина с шестого класса, а открылся в восьмом. Он боялся сказать, поскольку уже тогда знал, что мистер Винчестер не самый дружелюбный по отношению к геям мужчина, но, когда он рассказал Дину, тот просто улыбнулся и поблагодарил за искренность. Кас понял, что он об этом уже знал.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ * ㅤㅤ*

ㅤㅤ— Капитан Америка и Баки точно встречаются.

ㅤㅤКас чуть было не подавился попкорном и обернулся, застав Дина, смеющимся над ним.

ㅤㅤ— Что?

ㅤㅤДин пожал плечами и запихнул полную горсть попкорна в рот.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе так не кажется?

ㅤㅤКас уставился на экран, потом снова на друга, у которого покраснели щеки.

ㅤㅤ— Н-нет, мне кажется, но… и тебе?

ㅤㅤИ снова тот пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Ага?

ㅤㅤНа что Кастиэль лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся, возвращаясь к фильму, стараясь не зацикливаться на бедре Дина, прижимавшегося к его. После окончания и фильма, и попкорна, они поднялись в комнату Каса и немного покурили, чтобы слегка расслабиться.

ㅤㅤДин улыбался и говорил, как сильно ему нравится Капитан Америка, но внезапно остановился и посмотрел на друга, который старался не умереть от вида счастливого Винчестера.

ㅤㅤ— Он же горяч? Капитан?

ㅤㅤКас был слишком расслаблен, чтобы отреагировать должным образом, но все равно кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Точняк.

ㅤㅤДин прыснул от смеха, заваливаясь рядом с другом и свешивая голову с другой стороны кровати.

ㅤㅤ— Я б ему дал.

ㅤㅤНа мгновение замерев, Кастиэль повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Дином.

ㅤㅤ— Что?

ㅤㅤ— На что это похоже? — спросил Винчестер, на что они оба приподнялись и сели, почувствовав головокружение из-за резкого подъема.

ㅤㅤ— На что похоже что?

ㅤㅤВинчестер облизнул верхнюю губу и слегка застопорился, но продолжил:

ㅤㅤ— Целоваться с парнем.

ㅤㅤДыхание Каса сбилось, он поймал себя на том, что снова пялится на губы Дина.

ㅤㅤ— Просто… Замечательно, — улыбнулся он, посмеиваясь. — Ради этого стоит терпеть все дерьмо, это точно.

ㅤㅤУлыбка, появившаяся на губах у Дина, была у Каса любимой.

ㅤㅤ— Да?

ㅤㅤ— Да-а-а, — кивнул Кастиэль, сглатывая и прочищая горло. — Эм, а почему ты спросил?

ㅤㅤНастала очередь Дина неуверенно прокашляться.

ㅤㅤ— Да просто… любопытно, знаешь.

ㅤㅤНа что Кас придвинулся поближе и облизнул свои губы.

ㅤㅤ— А ты… Дин, ты не думал… — он сглотнул. — Только не злись, но… вдруг тебе нравятся парни?

ㅤㅤ— Что? Кас, я не гей…

ㅤㅤ— Дин, — продолжил Кас, пока его друг не стал еще злее. — Есть ведь другие… Ты можешь быть бисексуалом или…

ㅤㅤ— Би-что?

ㅤㅤ— Это означает, что тебе могут нравиться как девушки, так и парни… — пояснил Кастиэль, отслеживая реакцию друга, и когда тот расслабился, продолжил. — Ты… возможно, поэтому хотел… Я хочу сказать, ты хотел, чтобы Капитан Америка тебя трахнул, — пытаясь понизить напряжение, он издал смешок. — И я знаю, что тебе нравятся девушки... Это не плохо, Дин, вот, что я пытаюсь пояснить.

ㅤㅤДин уткнулся взглядом в одеяло со «Звездными Войнами».

ㅤㅤ— Ты испортил весь кайф, — прошептал он себе под нос. Но когда Дин снова вернул ему все внимание, Кас улыбнулся. — Так ты… Ты ведь не бисексуал, верно? Тебе… тебе нравятся только парни?

ㅤㅤКастиэль усмехнулся и кивнул, чувствуя, как горят его щеки.

ㅤㅤ— Ага, Дин, мне нравятся только парни.

ㅤㅤКивнув в ответ, Дин растянул губы в легкой ухмылке.

ㅤㅤ— Спасибо, я полагаю.

ㅤㅤКас качнул головой, и тишина заполнила пространство между ними.

ㅤㅤ— Так значит, ты поэтому спрашивал, на что похож поцелуй с парнем?

ㅤㅤДин покраснел, пытаясь справиться с неловкостью.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, то есть, да, я просто… — подняв взгляд на Каса, он снова облизнул губы. — Это выглядит… неплохо.

ㅤㅤСердце Кастиэля забилось так сильно, что он мог поклясться: Дин это услышал.

ㅤㅤ— Так и есть, — глядя на губы Дина, ответил он. — Это… все, о чем ты думал? О Капитане?

ㅤㅤДин лишь улыбнулся, и Кастиэль не мог оторвать взгляд.

ㅤㅤ— Крис Эванс вне досягаемости, так ведь? — пошутил он, и Кас засмотрелся на его горло, после чего поднял глаза на лицо друга, которое оказалось неожиданно близко.

ㅤㅤ— Обещаешь не бить меня? — прошептал Кас, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

ㅤㅤ— Да, обещаю, — выдохнул Дин.

ㅤㅤКастиэль, смотря то на губы, то в глаза Дина, понадеялся, что все делает правильно, и прижался к его рту своим.

ㅤㅤГубы Дина были даже нежнее, чем он себе представлял, но, почувствовав, как его друг начал отстраняться, Кас был готов заплакать. Протянув дрожащую руку, он положил ее на основание его шеи, склоняя голову так, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

ㅤㅤДин издал горловой звук, от чего Кастиэль отодвинулся, но тут же был пойман за футболку.

ㅤㅤ— Не останавливайся, — прошептал Дин.

ㅤㅤПереведя дыхание, Кас вернулся к поцелуям, наклоняя голову и засасывая губы Дина. Они оба застонали, Дин положил руку ему на грудь, пока Кастиэль вылизывал его рот. Прижав его ближе, Дин снова издал стон. Спустя несколько минут Кас оказался на его коленях, глубоко целуя и ощущая, как он проводит пальцами сквозь его волосы.

ㅤㅤОн отстранился, поймав себя за трением о пах Дина, удивляясь, что у него такой же твёрдый.

ㅤㅤ— Дин, что мы дела…

ㅤㅤ— Кас, — прервал его Дин, прижимаясь ближе и впиваясь в губы очередным поцелуем. — Я знаю… знаю, что ты хочешь меня.

ㅤㅤКастиэль покраснел, но был слишком возбуждён, чтобы волноваться об этом, поэтому он лишь кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— И я хочу тебя. Так сильно…

ㅤㅤХныкнув, Кас вновь обнял Винчестера, позволяя ему целовать свою шею, а его пальцам – сжимать его задницу.

ㅤㅤ— Блять, Дин, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, что сможет кончить и так.

ㅤㅤДин резко выдохнул, обдавая его горло горячим дыханием, и оторвался от дела, чтобы помочь Кастиэлю снять рубашку, сразу целуя его бледную гладкую грудь. Его рука начала затекать на спине Каса, когда он начал облизывать сосок, втягивая его в рот. После того как Дин расцеловал каждый дюйм его тела, Кас снял рубашку с Дина и скользнул вниз, чтобы сделать то же самое, и он рад был узнать, что соски Винчестера такие же чувствительные, как и у него, если не больше. Когда он добрался до бедер, Дин оттолкнул Каса и снова поцеловал его. Кастиэль застонал, стоило Дину нерешительно провести ладонями по джинсам.

ㅤㅤ— Я никогда… не знаю, как…

ㅤㅤ— Ты идеален, — прошептал Кас. — Просто делай, что тебе нравится.

ㅤㅤДин сглотнул и кивнул, и после множества поцелуев они наконец стянули с себя джинсы и боксеры. Кас не смог сдержать стона от вида члена Винчестера, и резко выдохнул, стоило Дину дернуть его вниз, отчего их обнаженные тела соприкоснулись. Тяжело дыша, Дин продолжал сжимать в руках задницу Кастиэля. Тому показалось, что он не мог дышать, но ничего не могло заставить его оторваться от чужих губ.

ㅤㅤ— Кас, твою ж мать, — выдохнул Винчестер, оглаживая его кожу и не переставая целоваться.

ㅤㅤКас прикусил нижнюю губу Дина и отодвинулся, глядя в глаза своего друга и замедляя темп трения. Он опустил руку и взял оба члена. Дин выгнул спину, стоило им коснуться, и Кас с восхищенным изумлением посмотрел на прекрасного парня под ним.

ㅤㅤ— Идеальный, такой красивый, — шептал Кастиэль, начиная медленно дрочить им обоим. — Вот черт.

ㅤㅤДин вздрагивал от каждого движения пальцев и закрыл глаза, когда Кас огладил обе головки. Он почувствовал, как мошонка поджалась от этих движений, и не смог сдержать порыв ускориться.

ㅤㅤРовная, без единого изъяна грудь Дина вздымалась и опадала, а лицо отображало получаемое удовольствие: приподнятые брови и приоткрытый рот. Кас даже пожалел, что не может сделать фотографию.

ㅤㅤНастала его очередь задыхаться, когда Дин схватился за его бедра и перевернул их обоих, потянувшись за поцелуем, тем самым шокируя Кастиэля. Винчестер взял контроль в своих руки и начал надрачивать члены, от чего Кас тут же кончил: вид Дина, держащего в руках его член, не дал ему и шанса.

ㅤㅤДин убрал руку и наблюдал за Кастиэлем, его вздохами, стонами и взглядом, что ни разу не отрывался от самого Винчестера. Не выдержав, он вернул руку на свой член и довел себя до оргазма, кончив на живот Каса. Он откинул голову, и Кастиэлю так сильно захотелось попробовать сперму Дина на вкус, но он сдержался, не желая принуждать его к чему-либо.

ㅤㅤКогда Дин пришел в себя, то оглядел беспорядок на животе Каса, а затем посмотрел ему в глаза. Тот заметил, как лицо Дина приобрело знакомое выражение, которое он видел раньше, например, когда его отец сказал ему, что разочарован началом сезона игрой не в первой линии.

ㅤㅤ— Дин? — тихо спросил Кас, приподнявшись, но тот схватил боксеры и бегом направился в ванную комнату.

ㅤㅤЗастыв, Кастиэль опустил взгляд на себя, подсыхающую сперму, и выдохнул с отвращением. Дотянувшись до футболки, он вытерся, надел боксеры и сел на кровати, обдумывая произошедшее. Тишину разрушили гул воды и тихие ругательства Дина.

ㅤㅤКазалось, прошли часы, прежде чем Кас встал и дошел до двери, постучавшись единожды перед тем, как зайти внутрь. Дин сидел на углу ванной, глядя на Кастиэля влажными глазами, и ему все еще хотелось сказать, насколько Винчестер красив.

ㅤㅤ— Мне жаль, — тихо произнес Дин. — Кас, прости меня, Боже, нужно было просто…

ㅤㅤ— Дин? — ответил Кастиэль, присаживаясь на корточки перед другом. — За что ты извиняешься?

ㅤㅤДин посмотрел на него, словно на сумасшедшего, слеза сорвалась с ресницы и прокатилась по веснушчатой щеке.

ㅤㅤ— Я же… Даже не спросил, и потом…

ㅤㅤКас рискнул и поцеловал его, прижимаясь сильнее, стоило Дину начать колебаться, пока они оба не стали полностью поглощены поцелуем. Он оторвался от его рта и щёлкнул большим пальцем по скуле Дина, заставляя его открыть глаза.

ㅤㅤ— Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся за то, что целовал меня или делал что-то подобное, — пробормотал он и не мог не оставить еще один поцелуй на его губах, — Ты идеальный.

ㅤㅤ— Кас, — прошептал Дин, — перестань так говорить, ты же знаешь, что нет.

ㅤㅤ— Но это правда, — возразил Кас, и Дин кинул на него взгляд, заставивший его улыбнулся. — Я всегда считал тебя идеальным.

ㅤㅤДин сидел тихо, пока Кастиэль успокаивал его легкими прикосновениями, и через некоторое время его веки опустились, прежде чем он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Каса.

ㅤㅤ— Ты тоже прекрасен, — тихо сказал он, румянец появился на его щеках, из-за чего веснушки, которые так любил Кастиэль, стали заметнее.

ㅤㅤКас слегка улыбнулся, краснея, пока не увидел лицо Дина.

ㅤㅤ— Что?

ㅤㅤ— Я просто... — он облизнул губы и посмотрел в глаза Каса. — Мы все еще... мы все еще друзья, верно? Мы можем быть друзьями и бойфрендами?

ㅤㅤКас посмотрел на своего друга в шоке, прежде чем ярко улыбнуться, потянув Дина на себя, и они в скором времени оказались на полу, к счастью, покрытому ковром. Кас смеялся, когда целовал Дина, и вскоре они оба отодвинулись друг от друга с широкими улыбками.

ㅤㅤ— Ты назвал меня своим парнем, — произнес Кас, его улыбка лишь слегка потускнела, он все еще не мог оторвать взгляд от Дина.

ㅤㅤВинчестер покраснел, а Кас смотрел, как чужие глаза осматривают его лицо.

ㅤㅤ— Все в порядке?

ㅤㅤКас засмеялся и притянул Дина для нового поцелуя, который заставил эрекцию снова появиться.

ㅤㅤ— Больше, чем в порядке.

ㅤㅤУлыбаясь, Дин потянулся к щеке Каса.

ㅤㅤ— Это идеально?

ㅤㅤКас снова поцеловал Дина, пробормотав ему в рот:

ㅤㅤ— Заткнись.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
